After You
by circonflexe
Summary: What if Will's accident hadn't taken away his complete ability to move? What if Louisa had been enough? The story of an ordinary girl taking on a job helping and assisting an ex-business prodigy, now an amputee, with rehabilitation, inspiration, and ambition to getting back the life he thought had been stolen from him.
Hello all!
I recently finished the book and had been on a hype of alternate versions to the storyline. Here is the result of some of that, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original story line features

* * *

"Louisa, come down here, there's something in the mail for you," I heard my mum shout from below.

She'd always had a tinge of stress in everything she said, even if it was as simple as saying I had mail.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, completely unmotivated and unsure of myself. I'd just lost my job at the Buttered Bun and found myself completely unaware of who I was. When was the last time I'd had this much free time? Treena probably knew, she never failed to remind me when I was being useless.

"What is it mum?" I sighed.

"Something came from the Job Centre," she called over her shoulder from the pantry.

I looked blankly down at the manila envelope. I hadn't heard from the Job Centre in weeks after I'd turned down an interview at the exotic dance studio. Maybe something had come up?

I tore through the thin paper and unfolded the piece of paper enclosed, surely enough, another position had come up. I read the line over a few times, just to be sure I was reading it correctly: Maid/Assistant. That combination existed?

I tried to look for a job description, there was none to be found, just an interview location and time. It was signed by my career counsellor, a cheery fellow really, but inappropriately pushy at times, especially when it came to this letter where he simply bolded this was the last good thing I'd have for awhile given that the summer holidays were coming and every student and their brother would take all the vacant positions to come.

I sighed again, I seemed to be doing a lot of that, sighing I mean.

"What is it sweetie?" My mom said coming from the pantry.

"I guess I have a job interview on Friday."

"That's wonderful! Oh dear, Bernard! Louisa has a Job interview on Friday," she called to the living room, where I heard a victorious woohoo emerge only moments after.

I had been the sole reliable breadwinner with my cafe job, dad's job had never been certain and it looked like my parents weren't going to let go, so naturally this was music to his ears.

When time for the interview came around I was anything but ready. My mum had leant me her old suit and skirt ensemble, a couple sizes too small for me clearly since my mother was a petite woman, but I still felt like I looked like a fraud.

I approached the address on the main road in the downtown area and looked confusingly up at the building. The building was dark, cold and lifeless, and exactly in the area I tended to avoid when coming out here. It was a ways away from home but the advertised pay was above minimum wage and I was in no way to pass that up right now, even if I had no idea what this company did (they could sell voodoo dolls for all I knew).

The lobby was crisp and impersonal, an expressionless but beautiful receptionist greeted me and asked me if I was here for the interview, I replied I was and she simply gestured me to take a seat and that it would be a few minutes.

As I waited I tried to take in my surroundings, they were white and dull, much like the outside but brighter in a way. The swiveling doors from behind the receptionist finally swung open what seemed like an hour later and a tall-ish man stepped out and beckoned me in.

"You must be Louisa Clark," he said with a smile extending his hand.

I shook it hesitantly, not understanding how one radiated such a positive aura in a place as dead as clay.

I made my way into the small interview room noticing that it was just as white as the lobby but with a smaller desk and more lighting.

The man introduced himself as Rupert and asked me a series of standard protocol questions, most of which I'd developed a robotic response to after the many interviews I'd gone on since joining the job centre.

After what seemed like a century and thorough background check, he eyed my skirt, I realised then that my nylons had a tear in it and had made its way up to my already uncomfortable thigh thanks to the skirt and the sitting position.

He quickly returned his gaze to meet mine.

"One final question Louisa, what makes you, you?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

I paused for a minute, somewhat stunned. This was a completely irregular question to which I had literally no answer to.

"I-I-I guess I…" I stammered looking down at my fingers and the tear on my nylons nervously.

"I guess I haven't completely figured that bit out just yet, I'm sure I have many quirks but I think they're what make me human, relatable if you will. I can make a mean cup of tea and sow a mean jumper," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

I stayed silent for a while studying me, before flicking his pen down on the table.

"I like you Louisa, you've got spunk, exactly what this company needs, exactly what Will needs, the job is yours!"

I looked at him, quite baffled, he couldn't be serious. I'm pretty sure that was the shittiest interview I'd ever been through, I was a complete trainwreck.

"I…. what…. Will… Who?" I started several times.

"Report to 345 Mulberry Road Monday morning at 8, Camilla will give you a debriefing on what exactly this job entails."

I tried to do the geography in my head, that address seemed out in the county, far from this office if anything, more so by the castle not too far from my home.

"I don't understand exactly."

He simply smiled and patted my shoulder before leaving the room.

"No worries, you'll do fine, you're exactly the breath of fresh air we all need."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I was sure I would find out soon enough.


End file.
